1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic driving system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An automatic driving device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891 is known with regard to an automatic driving control for a vehicle. In this automatic driving device, automatic driving for the vehicle is executed, and the automatic driving is switched to manual driving during the execution of the automatic driving in a case where any one of the amounts of a steering wheel operation input, an accelerator operation input, and a brake operation input by a driver of the vehicle during the automatic driving is equal to or greater than a predetermined threshold.